


"No, We Can't Buy Five Hundred Pugs.."

by pocmarvelworks



Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: You and Loki go out shopping for a new pet, something small, that is until you see the puppies.





	"No, We Can't Buy Five Hundred Pugs.."

You didn’t think living with Loki was going to be hard. Sure, he’s annoying, and always making fun of you, but that was the point of being friends with you. Fury wanted you to watch Loki, and keep him under your supervision.

At first, Loki didn’t want to live with you. He’d said it rather bluntly to your face, “I’d rather rot in my cell in Asgard, than live with you worthless Midguardian”. And of course, that had hurt you, but you let it go, because it was your job. 

Over the months, Loki had warmed up to you. He didn’t stay in his room as much as he used to, he hung around you more, asked you questions, spent time with you, etc. 

You hadn’t expected to become best friends with Loki, but it just felt right once you both spent more time together. 

But it got difficult for Loki. You went on long missions, that sometimes almost went on for a month, and he got lonely. He did have his books, but what would happen perchance his books ran out? 

He didn’t understand a television and you didn’t expect him to. 

You knew something was wrong when you came back from one of your lengthy missions, Loki came running to you. He had engulfed you in his arms, tears flowing from his eyes and down onto your tattered shirt. 

“Loki, what’s wrong?” You had said, running your hands up and down his back. 

“I just,” he breathed, then continued. “I missed you. It’s really quiet here.” 

And in that moment, you knew, it was time to rectify somethings. So on one of your days off, you had taken Loki out, and he had no idea what was going on. 

At first, you had taken him out to eat, then to go buy him so clothes, because he truly was running out of new clothes, and then right when he thought he was about to go back home, you made an unexpected turn. 

“What are you doing, mortal?!” Loki had yelled, holding onto the seat while you made a very fast, and very dangerous turn. 

“Oh shut up, I know what I’m doing.” And with a few more dangerous turns, you had pulled into a pet shelter, already having made an appointment. 

You and Loki had entered the building, signed in and told the assistant what you were looking for. 

“Just something small, we don’t want something that’ll overwhelm us too much.” The assistant understood and too you both back to where all the small pets were. 

Along the way, a few yaps had caught your attention. You rounded a small corner, followed the noises and gasped at the sight. Dogs, big and small were in their respective pens. You didn’t know which ones to go to first, so you just started with the first ones you saw, the Yorkies. 

“So here are our small animals. Birds, turtles, fish, take your pick.” The assistant had left to give Loki some space. 

“What do you think, Y/N?” Loki turned to look for his best friend, but you were nowhere to be found. “Y/N??!” 

He begins to retrace his steps and try to see where you could have gone. After hearing a few giggles, he runs to the noise. 

There he sees you on the floor, surrounded by a mountain of puppies. 

“Y/N! What the hell!” You whip your head around to see him and smile. 

“I couldn’t resist.” You says unashamedly and Loki comes over to join you. 

“They are quite cute.” He smiles, that is until he looks over and sees the pugs. “Look at those over there!” 

He runs over, with you in tow to the pugs. They all great him happily, except for the small one in the corner. 

“Loki, can we-”

“No, we can’t buy five hundred pugs!” You pout at his answer, and look where he was. In the corner was a small little pug, that had to at least fight in half of Loki’s palm. 

“Oh, Loki she’s precious!” Loki lifts her out of the pen, and inspects her. She’s small, but she feels so warm, and cuddles right into Loki’s body. 

“Y/N I want her.” 

And so with a few paperwork to finish, and a lot of money to spend. You both walk out with the small, yet lively puppy, who you guys named, Misha.


End file.
